


Christmas Eve, SG1 Style

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: A familiar holiday poem, SG1 style





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Christmas Eve, SG1 Style

##  Christmas Eve, SG1 Style

##### Written by Bobby and Kimmie Jones   
Comments? Write to us at [esxit2swjones@yahoo.com](mailto:esxit2swjones@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS: None 
  * SUMMARY: A familiar holiday poem, SG1 style 
  * RATING: PG, Humor 



* * *

T’was the night before Christmas, when all through base,

Not a creature was stirring, except Sergeants Siler and Davis.

The gate’s chevrons were dimmed for the night,

In hopes that all would remain quiet.

Daniel was nestled all safe in an infirmary bed,

Teal’c should have been too, but Kel’no’reemed instead.

And Carter in her tank top, and I in my ball cap,

Had just settled down for a well-deserved nap.

When out from the speakers there arose such a clatter,

“Unscheduled off-world activation” 

We ran to the control room to see what was the matter.

The event horizon, its pool of water effect all aglow,

Lit up the SF’s in the gate room below.

“Close the iris!” I ordered Sgt. Davis, but the damn thing was stuck,

All we could do was hope for the best and pray for some luck.

In the gate room we stared dumbstruck at the sight before us,

As out of the shimmering pool walked eight little Jaf’fa and Apophis,

The Goa’uld, eyes aglow, dressed all in blood red and snow white,

Reminded me of Santa Claus, only with more fright.

The mini Jaf’fa carried no visible weapons, but had large bags instead,

What was inside, no one could have said.

“JAF”FA _KREE_!” Apophis bellowed, “I COME IN PEACE...”

He paused, and then intoned, “...FOR THIS NIGHT AT LEAST.”

Everyone tensed as the tiny Jaf’fa started opening their sacks,

Out of the bags they took gifts that made us all relax.

“I come bearing gifts and good will toward the Tau’ri,

And wish you a Merry Christmas...so do not worry.”

That’s when I awoke sitting straight up in my bed...

No more milk for me, I’ll drink beer instead!

**The End**

  


* * *

> April 23, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
